My Secret
by MyBlondieBear
Summary: Buffy get's drunk and acidentally tells Spike her biggest Secret. Takes place in Season 2.


Buffy gets drunk and accidentally tells spike her darkest secret. (She sleeps with a nightlight) 

She had no clue how many drinks she had drunk. She only remembered the first few, but now it seemed to be dozens. And all these dozens were making her see triple. Not double. She loved this feeling of being free. If only she could stay like this forever. Everything was forgotten; slaying, school, Angel, Spike and Dru. Tonight she was just Buffy: The partying, normal teenager. Here she didn't have to watch out for anybody. Here she didn't have to worry if every minute was her last.

Now she was grinding up against a man. To her he looked HOT. After a dance with him, he started to talk:

"Thanks for the dance, B-Buffy." He said. Buffy recognized the voice. She shook her head 'no' and stepped a few feet back.

"You?" Buffy asked. He looked at Buffy confused.

"Yeah, it's me." He shrugged.

"Jonathon?" Buffy asked. His shoulders slumped.

"Your drunk, aren't you?" He asked. He looked away and a tear fell from his eye, "That sucks."

"I got to go." She said, she quickly got to bar and sat down. If she wasn't drunk she would have felt guilty, but since she was drunk she just brushed it off.

"Same as before?" The bartender asked.

"No, I'm just going to stay here for a little bit." Buffy said. She rested her head on the dirty bar and closed her eyes.

"Slayer." A voice spoke, interrupting her from her almost sleep.

"Go away Spike." Buffy told him not even caring that he was her current most evil enemy.

"Aww, does Buffy: The Drunk Vampire Slayer have a headache?" Spike asked.

"No, I don't." She said, "I'm just a little dizzy."

"Then you should get some fresh air." Spike said. He pointed towards the door.

"You just want to get me outside so you can eat me." She said, then she smiled.

"I wouldn't kill you when your drunk. I want a fair fight."

"Then you should get drunk too." Buffy smiled. She turned to the passed out man at her right and grabbed his still full drink. She pushed it to Spike and he pushed it back.

"I don't get drunk." Spike smiled. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around nervously.

"Is Slutsilla here? Buffy asked.

"What?" Spike asked wondering if he had just heard Buffy right.

"Dru? Crazy, rabid, talks to fly's?" Buffy asked, then another pang shot through her head. She clutched her temples and closed her eyes.

"Pixies, she talks to pixies." Spike said regretting what he was saying.

" At least you don't deny it. Your girl is a Western State patient." Buffy smiled.

"And yours isn't a bag of peaches either." Spike smiled.

"Potatoes." Buffy said.

"What?" Spike stopped.

"Potatoes, Angel is a bag of potatoes." Buffy said.

"He is?" Spike asked.

"Yeah…. All potato-ey." Buffy smiled.

"OK." Spike said agreeing with her, but he wasn't quite understanding what she meant.

"And he's got a big forehead." Buffy pointed to her forehead.

"Now your seeing things my way." Chuckled Spike.

"You want to go for a walk?" Buffy asked, she got off the chair and turned to the entrance.

"Sure." Spike said, no one spoke for a minute as the walked, but then Buffy broke the silence.

"Everything's so hard. You think it'd be easier becoming a slayer." Buffy said as she started to skip ahead of Spike. Spike had to walk fast to keep up with her.

"Becoming a slayer makes everything all real. The same goes for vampirism." Spike added.

"I used to be a Cordelia." Buffy said, Spike stopped.

"So you changed your name to Buffy? Like that's any better." Spike asked a bit confused.

"No. I was a popular, snobby, sixteen year old." Buffy said. Spike started to walk and Buffy was walking, but backwards. (Facing Spike)

"You, popular?" Spike mocked.

"You better believe it." Buffy said flashing him a smile.

"What happened next?"

"I met Merric. He said I was a slayer, and I asked if he was high." Buffy said.

"Then it all became real." Spike nodded.

"Then it all became real… Then I was staying up all night patrolling. Not doing homework till the last minute. I stopped dating."

"But your with The Poofter now, so dating now."

"I burned down my school Gym to kill all the vampires. Every one hated me. And Merric was killed. And…." Buffy continued.

"Sounds rough." Spike said actually feeling sorry for the seventeen year old.

"It was." Buffy agreed.

"Yeah."

"Tell me about your pre-Spike life." Buffy said as she turned and walked side by side with him.

"You want to know about William?" Spike asked.

"I do, yes."

"To bad. I'm not telling you about him."

"Please? I told you about pre-Slayer."

"No." Spike said.

"Spikey…." Buffy begged.

"Spikey?" Spike asked, wondering if he heard her right.

"Spike…. Please tell me about it." Buffy said getting all serious.

"I was born, big ponce, yadda, yadda -." Spike said. But Buffy interrupted.

"Yadda. This is fun. I like talking." Buffy said.

" 'specially with me, right?" Spike asked flashing her a grin.

"You listen." Buffy explained.

"And your super friends don't?" Spike asked.

"They don't. They expect me to do everything. I've died already, doesn't that mean I should retire or something?" Buffy said, Spike stopped walking.

"You've died?" He asked. Buffy stopped also.

"The master drowned me, Xander did CPR. I was breathing again. And then we went on with life." She explained as if she explained it before millions of times.

"Oh."

"But they seem to forget about that. They just live on and on. They go and get to do what I cant to; normal stuff." She said. They continued walking again.

"Then go do normal stuff." Spike said to her.

"I cant." Buffy said.

"Then don't." Spike said agreeing with her.

"I don't want to not be normal." Buffy said. Spike had to think about what she had said for a second.

"Take a few days off." He advised.

"I should." Buffy shrugged.

"Go act like normal teen." Spike said.

"I can." Buffy said sounding a little excided.

"Don't be a slayer." Spike smiled.

"Never mind, I cant." Buffy said sounding all gloomy again.

"Are girls always this bipolar?" Spike asked annoyed.

"I'm bipolar? You're the Bipolar one." Buffy argued.

"Really?" Spike asked not amused.

"Yes."

"OK, How am I Bipolar?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"You wanted to kill me yesterday, and now your just being all friendly." Buffy said.

"Didn't we already cover this?" Spike asked.

"Did we?" Buffy asked.

"Your drunk…. Actually not as much now…. But your tipsy."

"And yummy alcohol saved me from death?" Buffy smiled.

"A little bit." Spike shrugged.

"And let me guess, my beautiful golden hair and emerald eyes helped save me too." Buffy smiled.

"Yes. If your hair wasn't as bright I could have kill you a long time ago." Spike smiled.

"How's that?" She asked.

"They wouldn't have reflected the light and blinded me." Spike smiled, Buffy playfully punched his shoulder.

"Oh, you want to talk about my hair being bright? Look at yours. It's so bright that if you could walk in the day, the sun would quit." Buffy insulted him.

"That, I will say, is the truth." Spike admitted.

"It's OK. I like your bleached blonde head." Buffy grinned.

"You do?" Spike asked.

"Majorly." Buffy grinned even more.

"It's OK, I like your hair too." Spike said as he rubbed her head.

"I like my hair a lot." She said pushing his hand off her head. No one spoke for a few minutes and then they turned on Buffy's street.

"You know what I'm afraid of?" Buffy asked.

"Hard telling." Spike said.

"The dark."

"The dark?"

"Yeah. It's like it's going to eat me up. Darkness is so dark." She explained.

"I think that's kind of the point."

"I hate to patrol. I mean why cant I patrol during the day?" She said.

"Exactly, why cant vampires be able to walk in sunlight?" Spike mocked.

"Don't mock me." Buffy warned.

"Look, Slayer, were at your house." Spike said as they stepped on her porch.

"I see that." Buffy said, " Thanks for letting me talk to you. It was a nice break from my friends. Thanks for listening."

"No problem, luv. Just remember that tomorrow were are complete mortal enemies. So don't be mad when I kill you."

"Night." Buffy said. She opened her door and walked up her stairs. She didn't feel like taking a bath tonight, she just wanted to get rid of the headache. She turned off her light and didn't notice Two eyes watching her through her window. It was Spike and he watched in amazement when a little light came on by her door. It was a nightlight.

"Fancy that, the slayer sleeps with a nightlight." Spike smiled as he turned and walked back towards his and Drusilla's mansion.


End file.
